Drugs
Drugs are very real and very present in the world of Caelum. Devilweed Probably one of the most harmless of all the drugs. Devilweed are leaves from the wyssin plant that are dried and rolled into a tobacco-like substance and smoked. Devilweed typically costs 6gp and its addiction rating is low. (real world equivelent: tobacco) Initial Effect: ''1 point of Wisdom damage. ''Secondary Effect: The smoker gains a +2 alchemical bonus to strength for 1d3 hours. ''Side Effects: ''A creature under the influence of devilweed is easily confused and acts skittish (treat as shaken). Sannish A bluish liquid distilled from wolves' milk and a powdered plant, this concotion was made very popular with veteran Calambrian soldiers who would take it as a pain reliever during the occupation of Windsor. Addicts are easily found by the permanent blue stains on their lips. When taken the user becomes lethargic and will sweat and drool, as well as have dreary eyes. Sannish costs 15 gp and it's addiction rating is medium. (real world equivelent: morphie) ''Initial Effect: ''1 point of wisdom damage ''Secondary Effect: ''The user becomes numbed to pain for 1d4 hours. Overdose: A second dose taken while the first dose is still in effect causes a numbing stupor for 2d4 hours. The user can only take partial actions until the stupor wears off. Vodare Extremely bitter brown flakes, Vodare is usually mixed with honeyed water or sweet wine to dilute the taste. Made from the thinly chopped petals of the Vodare flower. Vodare costs 40 gp and it's addiction rating is high. (real world equivelent: cocaine) ''Initial Effect: ''+2 alchemical bonus on Intimidate checks and saving throws against fear effects for 1d4 hours ''Secondary Effect: ''-4 alchemical penalty on Diplomacy and Bluff checks for 2d4 hours. ''Side Effects: ''Mild euphoria and fierece confidence while the drug is in effect ''Overdose: ''If more than one dose is taken in a 4-hour period the user immediately falls unconscious for 1d4 hours (Fort DC 18 negates). Mordayn Vapor ("Dreammist") Made of roughly ground leaves of a rare herb, mordayn is so potent that it is taken by steeping a small amount in hot water, and then inhaling the vapors of the resultant tea. Raw mordayn powder and mordayn-tained water are deadly posion; taking the powder directly or drinking the water produces an immediate overdose. Dreammist is renowned for the beautiful visions it induces, and is favored by arcane spellcasters. Mordayn leaves cost 200 gp and the addiction rating is high. (real world equivelent: highly addictive LSD) ''Initial Effect:''visions enthral the user for the next d20+10 minutes. During this time the user has a 50% chance to lose any action he attempts, as described in the bestow curse spell. ''Secondary Effect: ''+2 alchemical bonus to Intelligence and Charisma for 1 hour. ''Side Effects: ''When the dose wears off, the user must succeed a Will save (DC 17) or do whatever is necessary to repeat the dreammist dose (treat this as a compulsion similar to that of a suggestion spell). This lasts for 1d4 hours before fading. ''Overdose: ''if two doses are taken within an hour the drug is a deadly poison (ingested DC 17, 1d10 con/1d10 con). Luhix Thinly cut strips of a plants stalk are placed onto a bleeding, self-inflicted wound. Then the wound is sealed either with magical healing or tightly wound bandages. Luhix costs 2,000 gp and it's addiction rating is vicious. (real world equivelent: Heroine) ''Initial Effect: ''1 point of ability score damage to all ability scores ''Secondary Effect: ''The imbiber gains a +2 alchemical bonus to all ability scores for 1d2 hours. ''Side Effects: ''For the first minute of application the user feels intense pain and is paralyzed. When the secondary effect is in effect, they get a sudden rush of euphoria. ''Overdose: ''Those who take this drug more than once in 24 hours must make a seperate save (Fort DC 25) or die in terrible pain. Category:Lore